1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for double-sided printing and a method of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a thermosensitive type image forming apparatus, a thermal printing head (TPH) applies heat to an ink ribbon contacting a medium to transfer ink to the medium, or a TPH applies heat to a medium on which an ink layer thermally reacts to realize a predetermined color, thereby forming an image. Japanese Patent Laid-open Publications JP11-091175, JP14-283635, and JP14-273963 disclose the thermosensitive image forming apparatus.
First and second TPHs that contact opposite sides of a medium are used for double-sided printing. When two TPHs are used, the manufacturing costs of an image forming apparatus are increased. Accordingly, a thermosensitive image forming apparatus in which two sides of a medium are sequentially in contact with a TPH is required to print images on both sides of the medium with one TPH.
When an inkjet image forming apparatus or an electrophotographic image forming apparatus is equipped with two inkjet heads or two electrophotographic process modules for double-sided printing, manufacturing costs are increased. Accordingly, two sides of a medium must be sequentially in contact with an inkjet head or an electrophotographic process module to realize double-sided printing with only one inkjet head or electrophotographic process module.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved image forming apparatus capable of double-sided printing with one printing module.